I'll See You Soon
by ExcellentDriver
Summary: When Pelant sneaks into their house, Brennan and Booth have to make a very difficult decision. Speculation on the season finale based on the promo and the episode stills.


**I haven't written in forever, but this finale and the fact that we know almost nothing about it is making me nervous. So, here is a little speculation of what might happen based on the promo and the stills…**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Bones?" Booth ran inside the apartment holding his gun in front of him, ready to shoot if necessary.

She sounded so scared on the phone call. Her voice was muffled, as if she was hiding from something, or in this case, someone. All she said before hanging up was "_Booth?_ _He's here._"

He didn't need her to say anything else. He knew pretty well who the "he" was. Christopher Pelant was a crazy psychopath, and since they've started to bring up evidence to frame him for his past crimes, he decided to ruin their lives. His obsession with them was so insane he somehow made it seems like Brennan murdered a fellow colleague.

When the video of her leaving the crime scene a few minutes after the man was murdered came up, Booth's entire body went cold. He'd never thought Brennan murdered the man, but he knew it was just the start of Pelant's revenge.

She didn't go to work that morning. They took her off the case after evidence that made her a prime suspect on the case came up. He asked her to stay at home with their daughter, because it was the safest thing to do and he needed her to stay safe.

_Safe._

He was so naïve to think that monster wouldn't go after her at their own house. The house that took them so long to find. The house he helped rebuilt with his bare hands. The house he loved so much. _Their Mighty Hut._

"Bones?" He called her again, getting more and more anxious as time went by without a sign of her and Christine.

The house was silent, whatever Pelant wanted to do there, he accomplished and went away.

_Please, God, please, I need Bones and Christine to be okay._

The thought of losing the little family he wanted with all his heart and which took him so long to built was unbearable. Bones, their little girl and Parker were his life. He'd never been happier than he was right now. He felt his heart growing bigger and bigger every day when Brennan told him she loved him or when Christine smiled at him in the morning. He loved seeing Brennan's face every night before he closed his eyes and he loved even more to see her face first thing in the morning.

_It is not fair. _

_This is so not fair._

"BONES!" He shouted this time. _Where were they?_

"_Booth_?"

He barely heard it and for a moment he thought he imagined it, but then he heard it again and he ran towards Parker's room, where the sound seemed to come from.

"Bones? Bones, where are you?" He searched around the room, but there was no sign of her.

"Here." She answered. "Inside the wardrobe."

In two big steps he was in front of the wardrobe and he spread the doors open. Brennan was curled up on the back of it hiding behind a hanger holding a pair of jeans, their baby girl sleeping safely in her mother's arms.

Carefully not to wake her up, Booth lifted Christine from Brennan's embrace, later helping his partner to stand up. She stumbled a little before standing still in front of him, her legs asleep after staying so long in the same position.

"I came to Parker's room to get new batteries for Christine's mobile." Brennan sat on the boy's bed. "Then I heard footsteps. I saw Pelant, but I don't think he saw me. I just hid in the first place I could think of." She started to shake and he sat next to her, embracing her with his free hand. "I was so scared." She looked at him, her bright blues eyes full of fear. If she were alone, she'd fight to take the man down. But she was with her baby, and she couldn't risk getting her hurt.

"Hey, I'm here now. Shhh, I'm here." He soothed her and kissed her forehead. He imagined how hard it must have been for her to be hidden inside the closet, after all her Gravedigger trauma. But he was glad hiding there kept both of his girls safe.

Feeling the tension building up again, Christine squirmed in her father's arms.

Brennan quickly reached out for her daughter. "She was so quiet. When we were hiding, I was afraid she was going to start crying and Pelant would find us. But she didn't. It was dark and we were in such a small place… but she didn't cry. She just stared at me. She stared at me as if she knew something bad would happen if she cried." The baby calmed down and went back to sleep. "I know it's impossible, she's only five months old, but it felt like she knew."

"She's a smart kid, Bones." Booth smiled, trying to light up the mood, although his heart was aching for what he was going to have to tell her soon. "She's our daughter, after all."

"The books say that babies can feel when their parents are tense. But Christine was there with me." Brennan stroked the baby's head tenderly. "I don't know what I would have done if he'd found us."

"Let's not think about it, alright?" He stood up again. "I don't think he came here to get you, Bones. At least, not now. That's not how Pelant plays his game. He wanted to give us a message."

"What message?"

"That's what we have to find out." Booth looked at her, rocking their baby daughter. Why couldn't they be happy? Why couldn't they just live their life like every other family? Why did the world have to have people like Pelant? "That's what _I'm_ going to find out. You're going to leave. You and Christine."

Brennan's head snapped up. _"What?"_

"I called Max on my way here. He's coming over. He's going to take you and Christine to a safe place, somewhere Pelant won't be able to hurt you."

"What? _No_!" She stood up quickly, awakening the baby in the process. Christine started to cry, but Brennan just rocked her and looked at Booth in disbelief. "I'm not going to leave you!"

"Yes, you are." He said, his tone telling her he was serious.

"Booth, I won't leave you here when Pelant is after us!"

"You're leaving exactly because of that."

"But…" She didn't understand. They were a family. Families stick together even in the toughest of times. He taught her that.

"It's not about only the two of us anymore, Bones." He touched their daughter's head, who now had calmed down and was sucking her hand. "I told you once that I didn't want Christine to lose both of her parents. I meant that."

"Stop."

"You and I know how it's like not to have parents. I don't want her to feel that too."

"Please, stop. We're not going to die._ You're_ not going to die. We'll prove he's wrong. We never lost a case, Booth. We always win." She was desperate and scared and he knew it.

"Oh, I will get him. I promise." He snorted. "But I can't do that knowing my family is in danger. I cannot think when I'm worried about you all the time. Parker is safe with Rebecca in England, but you and Christine, you are an easy target, Bones."

The doorbell rang.

"It must be Max." Booth said. "Go pack stuff for you and Christine."

She showed a little resistance, as he knew she would. "For Christine, Bones. Please. Do this for our daughter."

He was playing low, but there was nothing else he could do.

She stared at him for a while, then at the baby and nodded her head, heading to the baby's room without another look at him.

**B&B**

"Here is the address and you know how to get your hands on a disposable phone that can't be traced." Booth passed a piece of paper to Max Keenan. He wouldn't risk saying the address out loud. He didn't know if Pelant placed a bug inside their house.

"Are you sure about this?" Max eyed his almost son-in-low doubtfully.

"Yeah, I'm sure." He nodded his head. "You more than anyone should know how it feels when your family is in danger."

The old man nodded.

"You're a good man, Booth. I knew you were the right guy for my daughter." He offered him a half smile. "Now, don't you dare getting yourself killed. You have those two girls now waiting for you."

"I won't, Max. I wouldn't miss seeing my daughter growing up for anything in this world." He let out a laugh. "You think I'd dare not to be here when she hits her teens and those boys start running to win her heart? No, _no_. I'll be here. My gun and I. We'll be right here."

Max laughed. "You better be."

They heard footsteps and saw Brennan walking down the stairs with Christine, holding the now very awake baby girl in one arm and a suitcase in the other.

"The other suitcase is in our bedroom" was all she said. She gave the suitcase to her father and Booth went upstairs to get the other.

**B&B**

The suitcases were on the trunk of Max's old car and Christine's car seat was set. Brennan spent the entire time sitting on the couch playing with Christine, ignoring Booth and Max and trying not to think that she was going to leave Booth for God only knows how long.

"It's all set." Booth announced.

"I don't want to go." She didn't take her eyes off her daughter. She didn't want him to see her crying.

"I know." Booth frowned. He hated this. He hated to see her crying. And he hated that it had come to this. "But you have to."

She looked up at him and stood up, silently hugging him, Christine squished between her parents.

"Promise me it will be over soon. Promise you will be careful. Promise me, Booth." She was crying now, but she didn't care. She was hugging him and she didn't want to leave his arms.

"I promise." He kissed her head. Christine started to fuss and they stepped back. He took his daughter.

Christine looked at her dad and opened her big, beautiful, toothless smile. _She was such a happy baby_. His heart ached. This was going to be harder than he thought.

"I lost my family once, Booth. I can't lose it again." She wiped the tears running down her cheeks with the back of her hands.

"You won't." He guaranteed. "Soon this will be over. Now, come on, you have to get going."

He reached out and took her hand as they walked outside.

Brennan looked at their living room and said goodbye to the house she grew to love so much.

**B&B**

Saying goodbye to the baby was hard. She was wearing a sundress and a white hat they got her at the beach in California. Thinking about those days at the beach made him feel like they happened in another time. They were so happy, and that was only two weeks ago.

Christine giggled as he put her on her seat, thinking they were just going out to the park as they always did on sunny days.

"Daddy will see you soon, princess. I promise, okay?" He smiled, his eyes burning with tears when the baby grabbed his finger. "And you please be a good girl to your mom, okay? She'll need you more than ever." She smiled at her dad. "That's good. I love you so much." His voice cracked a bit and he kissed his baby's head before closing the back door.

Brennan hugged him tightly. Leaving him again was going to be the most difficult thing she's ever done.

"I love you." She said, her eyes now deep red from all the crying.

"I love you, too."

Then he kissed her, he kissed her promising himself it wouldn't be the last time.

Max watched them through the driver's mirror. That Pelant boy better not do anything to Booth. _Or else…_

Max heard the back door open again then close in a matter of seconds and, when he looked at Brennan she simply said "Let's go, Dad."

"You take care of them, Max." Booth told the older man.

"And you take care of yourself, son."

"I will." He promised again. "Hey, Bones."

Brennan looked at him.

"I'll see you soon." He smiled one last time at his girls.

Max waved him goodbye and turned the car on.

Booth stood there on the street, once again seeing the love of his life driving away from him.

But this time she would come back to him.

He'd make sure of that.

.

.

.

* * *

**Guys, I'm scared. **

**What do you think it's going to happen?**

**What did you think of this?**

**It's been so long since I wrote anything! **

**Please, let me know!**


End file.
